The invention relates to devices and methods of connecting cables together. More specifically, the invention relates to a hook that can lock two cables together where tension forces are imposed on cables to pull the cable ends in the opposite directions. The device is particularly advantageous for bundling logs together.
Log bundling devices have been used in the logging industry where a pair of cables are placed around a group of logs. In a log transferring operation a bundle of logs is held in two U-shaped frames where the bottom portion of the log bundle spaced above the floor or ground level. Two lengths of cable each with a locking device are used to connect the ends of cables in order to secure the logs in a log bundle.
The procedure of bundling the logs together generally consists of throwing a cable around the top of one end portion of a log bundle in the U-shaped frames. One end of cable is then pulled under the log bundle to extend circumferentially around, and the two ends of the each cable length are fastened together with a locking device. One such locking device is a circular tube where both ends of the cable are extended into and through opposite ends of the tube and a clamping apparatus clamps the tube tightly which deforms the tube to press against the cables. Once the tube is fastened to the cable ends, the loop of cable now secures the logs in a bundle. The same process is done on the other end portion of the log bundle. Generally two cable section loops will secure a log bundle sufficiently, although more loops can be used. When the log bundle is secured it is commonly ejected from the two fork frames into an adjacent body of water and the log bundle floats or is tugged through the body of water to a log separation and transport area.
At the separation and transport area, the bundle is lifted from the water and each cable is then broken by a crane-like machine that has a long arm and at the end of the arm there are two a gripping members which grip the cable on opposite sides of the cable. The gripping members are rotated thereby increasing the tension to beyond the cable""s load capacity which snaps the cable. The machine then lifts the broken wire loop with the locking device still attached thereto and moves it over to in a recycling pile. The locking device which is generally a tube is usually made of a different metal than the cable and it must be separated from the cable for recycling purposes. Because the tube is crimped on the cable it is difficult and costly to remove.
The invention is an improved method of locking cables and a reusable locking device, herein referred to as the xe2x80x9chookxe2x80x9d The invention is particularly advantageous for bundling logs by connecting end portions of a cable together in a loop to hold a log bundle together. The present invention allows quick removal of the fastening device (the hook) that is still attached to the cable and the hook can be reused and the cable can be recycled separately from the hook.
In the preferred form, the invention comprises a body with two longitudinal chambers therein. The chambers are adapted to hold two wedge members where each wedge member has a front-end portion and a base end portion. Each wedge is adapted with a longitudinal slot positioned on the side wall of the wedge. Each chamber has an extension that extends into the slot area of each wedge to prevent the wedge member from being completely removed and separated from each chamber.
Each chamber is adapted to receive a cable and the chamber""s corresponding wedge member holds the cable therein. A surface portion within each chamber defines longitudinal grooves, which are designed to engage a cable and prevent the cable from rotating and slipping out of the chamber. The corresponding wedge for each chamber has a top surface, which defines oblique grooves that engage the cable located in the chamber and help hold the cable fixed therein.
As the wedge members slide into a chamber the distance between the oblique grooved surface of the wedge and the longitudinal grooved surface of the chamber is decreased. As the base end portion of the wedge is forced into a chamber of the body, the frictional force between the oblique grooved surface of the wedge and the upper longitudinal grooves defined by the chamber""s upper surface fix the cable therein. When tension is applied to the cable from the front-end portion of the wedge (the working end), the cable will remain fixed in the chamber. To remove the cable, a force is exerted on the front-end portion of the wedge (e.g. it is hit with a hammer) which dislodges the wedge from the cable. When the cable is removed the hook can be reused.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compact fastening device that is easy to attach to two ends of a cable and is reusable.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a locking device that will endure substantial tension of the cables wedged therein yet have the ability to remove the cable by easily dislodging the wedge.
Other locking devices have been employed that link two pieces of wire. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,145 (Facey et al) shows a wire joining means in which spring loaded ball acts as the wedging means to hold wires. The patent discloses that the invention is particularly used for connecting together links of wire fence. As seen in FIG. 4, the abutments 32A position the spring 26A which biases balls 25 to the position toward the passage means 21. In operation, two wires each enter ends 30a and 30b of the bore 21 and biases the balls 25 back down the channels 23A and 23B. As seen in FIGS. 5 and 6, when each wire is placed in tension the frictional force of the balls 25 hold the wire in place.
FIGS. 13 and 14 show another embodiment were the ball 25 travels through the channel 21 and are biased by spring bows 26A and 26B. This embodiment gives the user access to the lateral tabs 43 where a manual grip can release the balls from engaging the wire so that the connector can be reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,165,785 (Knoche) discloses a joining means where ropes are held in place by spring loaded wedges. The wedge members 7 apparently pivot about point 10 and are biased by a spring 11 to pull the wedge members clockwise. The curved bearing surface 8 then engages the rope 1 creating a frictional force.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,595 (Starr), shows a clutch clamp where springs L bias rollers G into the cables A. With reference to FIG. 1, if the lower left cable A is pulled down and the upper right cable A is pulled up, the clutch clamp should hold the cables in place.
The next group of patents disclose mechanisms that function on a wedging principal without internal biasing springs other than the inherent spring-like characteristics of the wedges. These patents include the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,961,671 and 2,917,799 (Meighan) show a means for holding a group of logs in a bundle in which the ropes are held by a wedge like device.
A parallel fitting member is shown in FIGS. 2 through 6. An elongated body member 10 is pivotally attached to a clamping member 16 so that the clamping member 16 folds over upon two sets of cables that are to be wedged together. The clamping member 16 is then held in place by a second keeper 20 where the pin 20 goes under the ears 11 and 12 of the elongated body member 10 and over hook 18 of clamping member 16. Then keepers 20 and 19 are pounded in between the ears 14 and 15 so the thicker portion of the keeper 20 bias the ears 11 and 12 up and the hook 18 away from each other thus clamping the cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 904,863 (Glass) shows a two piece wire clamp that comprises a grip 1 connected to a locking member 9. With reference to FIG. 1, a wire 15 is positioned between a grooved portion 13 of locking member 9 and fixed jaw 4 of the grip 1. As the head 10 is pounded with a hammer the frictional force between jaws 4 and 5 hold the cable and locking member 9 in place. The primary purpose of this device is to grip wire to stretch it for installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 459,513 (Montz) shows a locking device similar to the previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 904,863. As best seen in FIG. 13, the key F engages the rope that is biased by keeper B which forces the teeth of the key F into the rope. The invention is primarily used for fastening picture frames where the base-plate A is fastened to a picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 356,691 (Loch) shows a two-piece line faster that comprises the rope supports A and a jaw C. In operation, the rope is first placed under the bar E, and then the jaw C is fitted to the rope B. The rope B is pulled tight, and the bar E biases the jaw C into the rope and thus frictionally holding it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 239,834 (Paldi) shows a rope fasting means which comprises three parts; a flattened tube A, and two metal wedges B. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the two methods of operation for the invention. The left rope portion is pulled up and the right rope portion is pulled down so the wedges B are biased towards each other creating a frictional effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,417,658 Nichols discloses a log bundling operation a locking device is employed that utilizes a screw to fasten the cable between two clamps.
The prior art lacks any disclosure of a locking device that fastens two cables together where one end of a cable can be locked independently of the other end of cable to be locked.